This invention relates to trigger mechanisms, and in particular to trigger devices for crossbows having automatic safety means.
Trigger devices for crossbows are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,473, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,281, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,092. They include safety mechanisms with automatic safety means that lock crossbow triggers, thereby preventing unintentional shooting. However, after several hundred shots, contacting surfaces of the catch and the trigger become worn and torn, and at some time the trigger may not hold the catch when the crossbow is cocked. Thereafter it does not matter if the crossbow safety is in "FIRE" or in "SAFE" position, because the crossbow is not safe at all.